


Słoneczniki

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French Revolution RPF, Przybyszewska
Genre: Again, Crack, Historical AU, I MIGHT HAVE BULLIED HIM THROUGH THIS THING, I WROTE THAT ONLY TO PROMOTE THE BEAUTIFUL ARTWORK, M/M, Misunderstandings, SAINTJUST THIRDWEELING SO HARD, SŁONECZNIKI ZNACZĄ ADMIRACJĘ I DESPOTĘ CO OZNACZA ŻE SĄ PERFEKCYJNE, bo czego się można po mnie spodziewać, but be prepared my braincell will fuck you up, fight me, im a flowergirl to be honest, krótkie, kwiaty, kłótnie jak to u desmoulierów, nie au ale whatever, tw: saint-just, van gogh mógłby być dumny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Kwiaty, nieporozumienia i zdecydowanie zbyt dużo goryczy w tym kielichu wina śmiechu.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Słoneczniki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dede_fabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/gifts).



> ENGLISH TRANSLATION IS HERE:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822933  
> (we stan me for doing weird things in a language i do not get)
> 
> w podzięce za niezwykle cudowny art od niezwykle cudownego człowieka, dziękuję Dede *saluts bc she doesn't know what more to say*
> 
> także copyrights to all images and 1/4 of my soul goes to @dede_fabulous

Obrada Komitetu zakończyła się kilka godzin temu, jednak ani Saint-Just ani Robespierre nie ruszyli się ze swoimi rzeczami, co jakiś czas odrywając się od własnych papierów by wymienić się pomysłem. Przed momentem na ulice wyszedł latarnik, lecz nawet ciemność rozwidniana przez blask zza szyb nie zatrzymała intensywnej pracy, tak jak nie zatrzymała człowieka, wspinającego się teraz po schodach.

Camille Desmoulins, choć zza naręczy słoneczników nie było go prawie widać, zapukał delikatnie w drzwi i nie czekając na zaproszenie wtargnął do środka. Nie spodziewał się, że po poznaniu kto narusza miejsce narad będzie przyjęty cieplej niż „proszę” bądź „wejść”, którym miał być obdarzony, jeśli łaskawie by zaczekał. Więc pocóż się trudzić?

\- W czymś… - warknął Antoine lecz zdumienie odebrało mu mowę. Nie można go winić. Nie na co dzień widzi się chodzącą kwiaciarnię, zwłaszcza zataczającą się niepewnie w ścianach Komitetu.

Podczas gdy orzeszej wielkości umysł Saint-Justa procesował czym jest plątanina łodyg i złotych płatków, Maximilien uniósł wzrok, przeszywając nowo przybyłego spojrzeniem niewyostrzonym przez szkła okularów.

Na swoje nieszczęście rozpoznał męczennika zza tą piękną ścianą.

\- Ca… Desmoulins? – zapytał ze sztywną niepewnością w głosie. Nie była to niepewność, której można by przypisać jakąkolwiek uncję słabości. Była to wyrachowana niepewność, nadal zimna niczym pierwsze październikowe przymrozki.

\- Takie czasy, że despotyzm szerzy się w najmniej oczekiwanych ludziach. Wszystkiego dobrego, mój ulubiony z nich. – Camille uśmiechnął się szeroko, kładąc kwiaty niewątpliwie dla Maxime’a, jednocześnie wpychając kilka złotych główek na Saint-Justa z właściwej ludziom złośliwości.

Robespierre zdawał się wytrącony z równowagi w sposób, który odbierał z reguły przygotowane frazy z jego ust, gotował żałośnie nastoletnią zupę z jego lotnego zwykle umysłu. Wydawało się przez chwilę nawet Camillowi, że jego były przyjaciel jest oburzony. Przewrotna nuta skoczyła w jego sercu i starał się nie martwić, że Maxime był obeznany w innych interpretacjach języka kwiatów.

Tak jak, wydawało mu się, był nieobeznany w interpretacjach czyiś, nieodparcie jawnych i oczywistych, uczuć.

\- Uch, dziękuję, jak mniemam? Nie będę pytał, skąd przyszedł ci do głowy… - Maxime nie dokończył, gdyż po jego lewej Saint-Just donośnie kichnął.

I znowu.

Maxime westchnął, zbierając kwiaty z dala od współkomitenta. Nie przestał mierzyć zadowolonego z siebie Camilla pełnym nieodgadnienia wzrokiem. Eks przyjaciel odpowiadał tym samym, starając się nie dać poznać, że czubki uszu zdają mu się robić cieplejsze.

\- Kiedyś przychodzi pora, na wyrażanie uczuć – zauważył, nie przestając delikatnie się uśmiechać. Ciemne tęczówki błyszczały rezolutnie.

\- Czasem nie powinna – odkaszlnął Saint-Just lecz został zignorowany. Prychnął do siebie i przewrócił oczami.

\- Więc przyszedłeś tutaj, po tylu miesiącach waśni, by nazwać mnie despotą?

Głos Maxime’a był niebezpiecznie cichy, lecz znów, nie było w nim groźby. Zaledwie czający się na skraju smutek.

Camille nie zdawał się go zauważyć.

\- Między innymi – odparł. Maxime zamarł, kiwając jedynie raz głową.

\- Żebyś był taki odważny w swojej gazecie, jak tu.

Camille uniósł brew, zbity nagle z tropu.

\- Masz na myśli, Robespierre?

\- Chowanie się za Dantonem coś ci mówi?

Saint-Just kaszlnął z rozbawieniem, ale znów został zignorowany.

Camille niespodziewanie zacisnął żuchwę. Jego oczy zmieniły się w krzemienie, rzucając skry.

\- Danton przyniósłby ci kwiaty może na pogrzeb. Ale dobrze, niech tak będzie, rozumiem. Nieskazitelny monsieur Robespierre z motłochem sobie rąk podawać nie będzie – zakończył kwaśno, podnosząc się jakby do wyjścia. Maxime przewrócił oczami.

\- Motłoch, jak ich nazywasz, nie określa mnie despotą.

W tym momencie Camille odwrócił się i dziwna emocja prześlizgnęła się po jego twarzy.

\- Jeszcze – szepnął, jakby powiedzenie jednego słowa silniej miało mu załamać ton. – Nie zapomnij wstawić ich do wody, bo i one uschną przez twoją ignorancję.

Coś zacisnęło się w klatce piersiowej Maxime’a.

\- Nadmiar czegokolwiek też nie jest dobry. Dla nikogo.

Camille jednak albo nie słuchał, albo nie zastanawiał się, co też mógł mieć na myśli Maxime.

\- Adieu, obywatelu Robespierre – rzucił, niknąc w korytarzu i zostawiając za sobą słoneczniki rozrzucone niedbale na stole, niczym okruchy czyjegoś serca.

\- A wydawało by się, że już nie da się bardziej stoczyć. Mentalnie twój Desmoulins może dorównać mieszkaniu Marata – roześmiał się Saint-Just, chybocząc się na tylnych nogach swojego krzesła i spoglądając na Robespierre’a w oczekiwaniu na potwierdzenie.

Maxime rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie i nie odpowiedział nic.


End file.
